Kuruwasete ALSR3point2
by Ryuuza
Summary: A Little Stress Relief Chapter 3 Part 2: Tohru's party, featuring Black Haru, Kisa, and a little more yaoi.


_Disclaimer:_ Are you kidding? I can't even write "Fruits Basket" in Japanese. Then again, I'm Chinese, so really, what do you expect??

_Warnings:_ Yaoi (male x male), TWT, subtle beginnings of a plot, maybe?

_Author's Notes:_ Aha! Yes, see, the second part is now here! Aren't we all happy? Why, yes we are. . This will stay as a separate lil piece until I write chapter 4. Then I'll combine parts 1 and 2 of chapter 3 and all will be dandy. nod

-THANKYOUTHANKYOU to all the lovely reviewers!! blush I love reviews. . You are the best. hands out free KyouxYuki banners Yay! Free stuff. I also love free stuff!

**A Little Stress Relief**

by Ryuuza

_{()}__ chapter 3 kuruwasete / part two_

_…Yuki chuckled to himself and pulled out another weed._

-}--

Tohru was having an excellent day. But that was no surprise. It was, after all, her birthday. And Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun and everyone else had ensured that she'd be smiling for a long time to come. They were all such wonderful people.

She sighed happily.

When Yuki-kun had shown up at her part-time job at five-thirty, she hadn't known what to expect. She'd certainly not expected when he'd told her that he'd arranged with her manager for her to get off work early! In a state of semi-shock, she'd followed him home—only to slide open the door to a festoon of pink balloons and ribbons everywhere. [4] And a group of smiling faces crying out, "Surprise!"

She'd cried. Of course she'd cried. She'd been so touched by their thoughtfulness.

_Okaasan_, she'd thought to herself, _aren't I so lucky? So lucky to have all these wonderful friends._

Everyone had been there. They'd showered her with laughter and well wishes and presents. Presents! She'd never expected—even Kyou-kun had gotten her something. Tohru blushed a little at the memory.

"What a wonderful pencil bag!" she'd exclaimed, beaming at Kyou.

He'd flushed. "It's a chopstick case…" he'd muttered under his breath. At Yuki's snicker, he flashed the pale haired boy a glare, and reddening further, added gruffly, "But you can use it as a pencil case if you want!"

Tohru's eyes had widened and she'd hastened to say, "No, no, of course it's a chopstick case! A very, very good chopstick case too. I've been needing one of these…" She'd beamed at him again. "Thank you very much Kyou-kun!" [5]

She sighed. It was so like her to misinterpret a gift from Kyou-kun. But he was so unique… Still, it'd been a lovely gift. She'd also loved Yuki-kun's gift. The memory brought a smile to her face. He'd given her a new apron—exactly what she'd needed! And it was also so cute: pale yellow with a bunny (that sort of reminded her of Momiji-kun) decorating the front.

Speaking of Momiji-kun… Tohru smiled to herself as she picked up another card. Seven of clubs. After all the cake had been eaten and the wonderful diner that had been prepared (she briefly wondered who'd done the cooking), everyone had settled down in the living room. She, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, Uo-chan, and Haru-kun were all palying Dai Hin Min. Kisa-chan and Hiro-san were watching an anime, and Momiji-kun and Hana-chan were making birthday cards. Tohru was thrilled—once again Uo-chan and Hana-chan were spending the night. It was so kind of Shigure-san to let them! The only cloud marring her sunny sky of contentment was that Kagura-san had been unable to come. She'd been very upset about it, clearly wanting to spend some time with Kyou-kun as well, but she had commitments she'd made a long time before. Though Tohru was upset about that, she was overall very happy. Hatori-san was even there! He, Shigure-san and Ayame-san were in the kitchen, cleaning up. Tohru had tried to help, feeling guilty about all the work everyone had put into the party, but Shigure-san had insisted cheerfully that they'd get it all done and that she wasn't to worry.

"Anyway, someone's got to get an eye on our Kyou-kun, ne?" He winked.

Thoru had wondered what he meant exactly. As she'd reluctantly left the kitchen, she'd heard Ayame-san thwack Shigure-san, presumably, and exclaim, "_Shii-chan__ no baka_! Kyou-kun is never the aggressor—" he preened, "—my _otouto_ is. He's inherited my genes!"

"You're his brother, Aya, not his father," Hatori-san had stated dryly.

Tohru'd been confused. What were they talking about? But it was all right. After all—

"Revolution!" crowed Kyou, calling her back to the present. He cackled gleefully and slapped down four tens on the table. "Beat that!"

Tohru beamed at him. "Good job Kyou-kun!" He looked so proud; she was so happy for him.

"That's the fourth time tonight," grumbled Uo, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. She glowered at the red-haired boy. "You'd better not be cheating, Souma."

He glared right back. "Maybe you just suck!"

"Your turn, Honda-san," interceded Yuki in a quiet voice, ignoring as the argument escalated in both loudness and intensity. He smiled briefly at her.

"Eh?" She blinked at him. "Oh! Yes. Um…pass." She glanced at her cards, then lifted her gaze to her quarrelling friends. What where they so upset about? They should be happy! Kyou-kun was so good at this game.

Hatsuharu went next. He calmly lay down four queens. "Counter revolution."

The argument screeched to an abrupt halt. In the (relative) silence, anime Gundam noises in the background, Kyou looked down at the table, disbelieving.

"WHAT?" He muttered curses under his breath.

Uo smirked at him.

"Great job Haru-kun!" Tohru congratulated the white-and-black haired boy. He was so nice! She was glad he had done well. And it was so kind of all the Soumas to come celebrate her birthday with her. Truly. She knew what they were all risking, after all: discovery and Akito-san's wrath. Still, all of them had been meticulous about avoiding accidental embraces with her or Uo-chan or Hana-chan. It…it meant so much to her. That they cared so much.

"Tohhhruuu!" Momiji popped up at her elbow and beamed at her. "Hiii!! I made you a card! See?" He proudly displayed his confection of pink and red.

She smiled. "Thank you Momiji-kun!"

"Kyooooouuuu-kun!" The blonde turned cheerily to the cat. "I'm going to make you a card too! One with lots of fish on it!"

Kyou swatted him. "Shut _up_!" he growled, crimson eyes sparked with irritation.

"Waaahhhh—"

Momiji was cut off mid-cry when, before anyone was aware of what was happening, all in the instant of a blink, Hatsuharu had risen and leaned across the table to fist his hand in Kyou's shirt. "Don't. Ever. Hit. Someone. Younger. Than. You," he bit out, eyes narrowed and dark. Black Haru.

Tohru blinked. "Eh? What-?" Everything'd been going so well and then… "Um, er," she stammered, staring blankly. What'd happened?

Kyou curled his lip in response and glared back at Hatsuharu defiantly. "Don't tell me what to do," he snapped back.

Something flickered across Yuki's face.

"Sit down and shut up," he told the both of them coldly. "Don't ruin Honda-san's party."

The two boys jerked, startled, as they were reminded of the others' presences. Subdued, and aware that everyone was staring at them, including the innocuous eyes of Kisa and Hiro (…okay, more or less innocuous. Young.), they eased back into their seats, still glaring at one another.

Biting her lip, Tohru relaxed slightly. That was better. Yuki-kun was so good at diffusing tensions. She smiled hesitantly. "Ah—shall we continue playing?"

Uo glanced at Yuki, who was sitting to her left. "What was up with that?" she wanted to know.

"Stupid boys," he said flatly.

Black Haru had not disappeared though.

-}--

It was around ten that night when Hatori announced that he would be taking the children back to the Souma house. Hiro had fallen asleep against the _kotatsu_, Gundam Wing Endless Waltz long over, and Kisa was asleep with her head in his lap. Momiji had even managed to wear himself out, alternately bouncing around the house and determinedly chasing the neighbor's dog around the yard. He had curled up on the floor by Tohru, head resting comfortably on a pillow stolen from the couch.

After gently awakening the three and herding them out the door to the car, Hatori paused in the doorway to raise an eyebrow at Hatsuharu..

"Coming?"

Black Haru grinned broadly. Now that the innocents and Mr. I'm-Less-Fun-Than-A-Dead-Mole-Rat was leaving? Not on your life. "Nah," he replied. The fun was just beginning. "Yuki won't mind if I stay, right?"

Yuki cast him a somewhat annoyed look. "You can stay in my room," he allowed.

Hatori shrugged. "Good night, then." He left. Ayame and Shigure crowded outside after him, calling enthusiastic farewells.

The six inside exchanged looks.

"Ah…should we get ready for bed, then?" Tohru clapped her hands. "Uo-chan, Hana-chan! You two can have the bathroom first!"

Uo and Hanajima looked at each other and then at Tohru. "Sure. Thanks." Uo got to her feet.

Hanajima adjusted her black dress, eyeing the three boys sprawled about the room as she did so. Souma-kun appeared fairly normal, if a little stressed and irritated. Well, relatively normal. His waves were peculiar as always but nothing out of the ordinary. It was odd, actually, she thought. All of the Soumas had strange waves emanating from them. But strange things didn't bother Hanajima (in all honesty, she was pretty strange herself sometimes), and as long as no harm came to Tohru-kun… She let her gaze slide to the stupid redhead. Interesting. He was quite uncomfortable. Now what could've been the cause of that? He'd been so cocky and loud all throughout their many games of Dai Hin Min earlier. The other boy…the one with strange hair…he seemed eager for her and Uo to leave. She raised an eyebrow.

Well, she was always one to oblige. Rising gracefully to her feet, Hanajima swept her dark eyes over the unnerved boys. Then she extended a hand to Tohru. "Come with us Tohru-kun. I have a new nightgown I want you to try on. It's very lacy."

Tohru hastened to her feet and pattered after her friends. "Ah—really? It must be very pretty! Thank you so much Hana-chan!"

Hanajima slid the screen shut behind them.

Left alone, the three boys sat in relative silence. The night breezed by them outside, chirping and rustling softly, in a soothing manner. The faint voices of Shigure and Ayame drifted inside the partially open door. Inside, violet eyes met vermilion and both darted away, and silver eyes crinkled in wicked mischief. Without warning, not a word spoken, there was a rush of moment, a blur of black and white, and Kyou found himself blinking stupidly as Haru pinned Yuki to the floor.

"Now that they're all gone, it's time to have some real fun," Black Haru purred. He was straddling Yuki's prone body that was sprawled on the bamboo mat, one hand on Yuki's shoulder and the other tilting Yuki's chin up. A seductive look on his face, he lowered his head.

It took Yuki a moment to react.

As Haru was shoved away from the slender body on the floor, Kyou couldn't help but notice Yuki still took pains not to hurt their younger cousin.

He never has any such inhibitions with me, he thought bitterly. At any given time, there was always a collection of bruises scattered on his body given to him by the _nezumi_.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Haru?" Yuki shouted, looking frustrated. He sat up and glared at the white and black haired boy. "What the hell was that?"

"I recall making a promise awhile back that I'd make you mine, Yuki-chan." Haru smirked and made his way back toward his cousin, who was eyeing him warily. "Don't look at me like that, _itoshii_," he chided, squatting to be eye-level with Yuki, "you know you want it."

Kyou's hands clenched involuntarily into fists. What the hell did Haru think he was presuming?

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "You wish," he retorted.

"That's right," said Haru softly, angling his head lower, "I do."

About the same instant that Haru licked a trail up Yuki's pale neck, Kyou leaped to his feet. "STOP IT!!" he yelled. He nearly trembled with suppressing his urge to pound that upstart—stupid, poaching, sneaking, moronic cow—Haru into bits and pieces too small to be seen. He couldn't, of course, because Tohru was just upstairs, but goddammit, he could certainly _wish_ it!

Cool silver eyes met his flaming crimson ones. "Do you have a problem with this, Kyou-kun?"

"YES!"

"Why is that?"

He bit his lip, still glaring daggers. What could he say? He couldn't just tell the stupid poaching sneaking moronic cow the _truth_. "If you want to do sick, perverted stuff," he finally roared, face flushing with rage, and maybe a little embarrassment, "don't do it were I can see. Don't be _disgusting_!"

Yuki pushed Haru away. The lessened proximity between the two calmed Kyou somewhat. But now Yuki was staring hard at him too. "Sick, perverted stuff?" he echoed softly, the sort of soft that didn't bode well because there was an unimaginable depth of danger lurking beneath its deceptive tones. His eyes bore into Kyou's.

He flushed further. And that angered him more. "Yes!" he snapped back defiantly, choosing to ignore his hypocrisy.

Yuki didn't say anything more. But he twisted his head away from Kyou as if he couldn't bear to look at him anymore, a disdainful move.

Kyou felt it trigger something in him, some sort of primal rage or possession, something that demanded that he show Yuki just how much Yuki responded to him. That however much the rat disdained him, he couldn't ignore him, because he _needed_ him, needed their stress relief, and Kyou could make him moan and make him beg and make him scream and where was your disdain then, Yuki _Ouji-sama_?

"Go. To. Bed," Kyou ordered Hatsuharu, who had subsided and had been watching the exchange with something akin to amusement. He tilted his head at the cat's command. When it looked like he might open his mouth to comment, the redhead lost his temper and shouted, "NOW!!"

He was in no mood to deal with stupid-poaching-sneaking-moronic-cows. His expression said as much.

Hatsuharu blinked, suddenly reverting back to White Haru, and looked around in a mild confusion.

"Go to bed, Haru," Yuki said gently. One could never be upset with White Haru; he couldn't be held responsible for Black Haru's actions. "You can sleep in my room."

The other boy nodded. "_Arigatou_, Yuki-kun." He got to his feet, bowed perfunctorily, and exited the room.

Yuki watched him leave. When the sounds of his footsteps on the stairs faded away, he turned to face his other cousin. The one still burning with rage and shaking in an effort to hold it in check. There was a long, tense silence. "Sick and perverted?" Yuki at long last queried, rising gracefully to his feet. His voice had taken on an edge. He paced toward Kyou.

The cat visibly took a deep breath, hands still balled in fists. He didn't say anything, only glared.

Stopping mere inches before the other boy, Yuki raised a hand and fisted it in the front of Kyou's shirt. He jerked the taller boy to him, glaring into his eyes. "It may be sick and perverted, _baka__ neko_, but you like it as much as I do!" he hissed viciously.

And then there was a sharp meeting of hips, and a gasp, and suddenly—

"Maybe I do," growled Kyou, tearing his swollen lips away from Yuki's, "but don't you look away from me like you think you're so much better, damn rat! You need it, goddammit, you need _me_."

Lips to skin and hands and ripped fabric, skin to skin, mouth to mouth, and…

"I don't!"

"Yes you do!" A shove. "You—" sharp intake of breath, "need—"

Narrowed eyes. "Let me show you sick and perverted, you stupid cat—"

A moan.

Whispers. Still angry.

Rough mouths and rougher hands and biting teeth and clawing nails… All served to elicit whimpers and gasps and angry words. Hate? Love?

Just feeling.

-}--

"Alas," Ayame sighed dramatically as he and Shigure tiptoed through the back door and up the stairs to Shigure's room. "It appears my darling little brother wasn't the aggressor tonight after all! Such a shame. Oh Yuki," he cried, flinging himself onto the dog's bed, "you've disappointed me!"

Shigure, laughing, shushed him. He sat down next to the long-haired man and in a considering tone: "Do you suppose we have to tell Haa-kun that he won?"

Ayame made a face. "I don't want to," he complained, pouting. He rolled over onto his stomach. "When did he get so good at betting?" A petulant sigh. "I would've never guessed that Haru-kun would be the one to initiate everything!"

"Ah, but we should never underestimate Black Haru, ne?" Shigure stretched and lay down, crossing his arms behind his head. Then he smirked and turned his head to Ayame. "So, darling, would you like to spend the night?"

A fluttering of long eyelashes. "I'd love nothing more," purred Ayame, long white locks drifting across Shigure's shoulder. Then he sat up, bright-eyed.

"We should take pictures!" he exclaimed.

_tbc___

_A few Japanese translations for you:_ [baka neko – stupid cat] [kuso nezumi – damn rat] [Shigure no baka – stupid Shigure] [otouto – younger brother] [kotatsu – table type thing…yes…] [itoshii – darling]

Additional notes: I don't own GWEW either. Well actually…I do, but not the rights do it. tear

[4] Remember who did the decorating? ;;

[5] Points to you if you recognize this! Scene stolen from CCS…3 or 4… Heh. Syaoran is so cute. . Did switch it around though.

_Notes_: Chapter title "kuruwasete" translates to "drive me insane." I adore Kisa and Hiro, they haven't had a large enough role in this fic. I'll try to incorporate them more later! And have you noticed people do a lot of glaring this chapter? Hn. I've talked enough…review!!


End file.
